Together
by Alex Angelline
Summary: I looked out the window, knowing that I had tried everything, but whatever I did, she wouldn't answer. Was she forced to do this? Did she want this? Why didn't I save her" R&R pairing is secret!


Nahhhh! I feel so bad, I'm always coming up with story ideas and I never get to continue with them! Nyaaa! I hate stuff that gets in the way of my thinking! Har Har Har. Anyways, I'm back with another Naruto story! Yes Yes! And the pairing is a secret! Well, maybe until chapter two, BUT! the pairing is a secret! Nya-ha! Anyways, please please please! enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

I smiled as I watched her pass by my house. Everyday around two o'clock, she would walk down that same street coming home with passtiers. Red Bean. A small laughed escaped from my throat. Her favorite. I remembered when I first met her. I was to train her into a Jounin. Only at age 14 did she become a Jounin, but I learned about her complicated 'relationship' she had with her sensei. I wanted to save her, so I asked if I can watch her and be her sensei instead, but I was denied. I could only watch her and be with her during the missions and while we trained. Her sensei never had a liking of me and one day, she missed training. I knew it had to be the work of her sensei. She was out on a mission with him. I still remember that day.

"You have to forget about her." I looked at my sensei as he walked over to me, but I quickly looked away.

"What are you talking about?" I shot back, but he knew that I was only denying it.

"It's alright to say that you love her, but . . . " He stopped speaking and I turned to him.

"But what?" I asked with anger in my voice.

My sensei's expression then changed as he smiled, but I knew that smile was a smile at all. It was a warning.

"But you must be careful about her and the minds being shared." My sensei then turned and left me alone. "Hmph. What minds being shared?" I mumbled to myself.

"Our minds being shared." I recognized the voice as I quickly turned around to see that it was her sensei. I reached for my kunai and charged towards him, but he quickly grabbed my hand and turned the kunai against me. Anger flowed throughout my body. I wanted to kill him.

"Where is she?" I demanded, wondering if she was alright. A cold laugh came from him and sent shivers down my body. I felt something wet and slimy going across my neck causing some kind of strange sticky liquid going down my shirt slowly and it sure in hell didn't feel good.

"Don't worry boy. You should worry about yourself." I then felt myself blacking out as I watched him stand in front of my with a smirk on his face. _"Dammit . . . "_

"Sir! Are you awake?" I quickly snapped back to reality as I heard someone at my door. I opened the door to see Tsunade's assistant, Shizune.

"What does the fifth want?" I asked her.

"The new list of teams that we'll be having this year." She answered back with a smile. I left and soon came back with a booklet.

"Here are the list of the new teams." I told her as I handed her the booklet. She took it with a smile of relief. She turned and started to leave when she stopped to look at me. I stared back at her with a look that said, "What?"

"There's a meeting today among the Jounin's. You're expected to be there." She then started running down the street in a rush. _"Another meeting? There's been A LOT of meeting latly . . . "_ I thought as I slipped on my sandals. I started walking down the street, reading the latest issue of make-out paradise.

I walked up the stairs and opened the door, finally slipping back my book into my pouch. "You're late." I looked up to see Neji. _"The boy's only 16 and still an annoyance . . . "_ I thought in my mind and took my seat. I looked around to see that not all the Jounins were here yet.

"Now that we're all here, let's begin." Neji commented as he laid down some scrolls and rolled open one. "So far there are five new teams to train and since we're short hand on Jounins, the new teams will be trained by Chuunins." He continued saying.

I continued sitting there, bored outta my mind as Neji's voice continued through out the room. I looked around to see who was here. Asuma, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Shizune and Anko. _"I still don't understand the meaning of this . . . "_ I thought in my mind as I slowly closed my eyes, falling asleep. "The meeting won't last that long." I opened my eyes to see that the comment was aimed at me. I sighed.

"Can we just hurry with this?" I asked, annoyed and tierd. Kurenai, Anko, and Asuma smiled, since they were the ones that knew me the best. Neji, Shikamaru and Shizune sighed. I chuckled lightly.

"Now, now . . . " I looked at Anko who looked at me and then at the other three Jounin's. "We all don't understand why we're here." Anko commented. "And don't keep up with this 'new team' crap." She added in sharply in the end.

"It's about the terrorist organization, Akatsuki and Orochimaru." Tsunade had walked in and sat down. My interest then perked, but died at the same time. The fight with Itachi was a horrible one, but then again it's been sometime since I've heard something like that. I saw that Asuma and Kurenai twitched since the last encounter with Itachi.

"What about them?" Neji asked, always being the one who always wants information about the things that happen with Konoha while Shikamaru looked away and mumbled in annoyance.

I then sat up with terror in my mind as I heard Tsunade's words and saw that they were all in shock while Tsunade said those words with a grim face. "They're both becoming more active."


End file.
